vsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue
Rogue is an well-known Marvel Comics character who first appears as a playable character in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. She also appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as an assist character. Story Rogue (Anna Marie Raven) is a member of the X-Men. More than most mutants, Rogue considers her powers a curse. She involuntarily absorbs the memories, physical strength, and, in the case of super-powered persons, abilities of anyone she touches. This prevents her from making physical contact with others, including her longtime on-and-off again love interest Gambit. Hailing from Mississippi, she is the X-Men's self-described southern belle. A runaway, she was adopted by Mystique of the Brotherhood of Mutants but turned to the X-Men when the aftereffects of her repeated use of her mutant power - particularly the permanent absorption of Ms. Marvel's psyche and Kree powers - threatened her sanity. Much later in Rogue's career, the X-Men divided into two teams to better make use of their large number of active members, Rogue was assigned to the Blue Team, under the leadership of Cyclops and alongside new X-Man Gambit. Rogue and Gambit were immediately attracted to each other, but the development of their relationship was slow and rocky, partly as a result of her inability to control her powers and partly as a result of long-term issues with secrecy, dishonesty, and fear of intimacy on both sides. Gambit and Rogue have one of the longest standing X-Men relationships, probably only second to Cyclops and Jean Grey. Following the supposed 'death' of Cyclops, the X-Men team underwent major changes, amongst them Rogue being made the team's new field commander. Her even temper and years of X-Men service made her an ideal leader and she continued to lead the team until Storm returned. Rogue's mutant ability allows her to absorb the essence of anyone she touches through skin to skin contact. This includes their personality, memories, and often their physical characteristics. In the case of super-powered individuals, she also absorbs any extra abilities they might possess. This transfer is usually temporary, lasting for a period of time relative to how long contact is maintained; however if Rogue holds on to her victim for too long, the transfer may become permanent, leaving the victim dead. As a young woman Rogue permanently absorbed the many powers and psyche of Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers): Superhuman strength, superhuman durability to most forms of physical harm, flight, precognitive seventh sense, and resistance to telepathy. She has also absorbed Sunfire's power of solar absorbtion seemingly permanently. Over the course of time and after various events, Rogue was left with only her original power, and recently with the aid of Professor Xavier, she has finally gained full control over it. She, along with Cyclops' brother Havok, has recently joined the Uncanny Avengers, a team assembled by Captain America in the aftermath of the Avengers vs. X-Men conflict with the intent of assisting the mutant populace as well as the human one. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Repeating Punch:' Rogue flies forward swinging her fists wildly and ends with an uppercut that tosses your opponent away from you up into the air. Hard Punch hits more times, does more damage and has greater range. *'Rising Repeating Punch:' An anti-air version of her Repeating Punch, except this cannot be done in the air and the Light and Hard Punch attacks are the same. *'Power Dive Punch:' Rogue flies straight up into the air and will either come down with an diagonally down-towards punch when you press the Kick button again or when she reaches the top of her jump. The Hard Kick version makes you jump higher into the air. *'Power Drain:' A very nifty command grab. Rogue glides straight at your opponent and attempts to grab and kiss them. If she succeeds, she'll drain a bit of power and all of her attacks will take off more damage for a short period of time. An indicator will appear above her Hyper bar showing you how long your improved attack power will last for, which is about 12 seconds total. Since this is a command grab, it's unblockable, plus you can combo into it (although this move won't register as a hit). Your Power Drain is a great way to finish combos — at least when you don't have Hyper meter available, or are performing an Air Combo. While the Light and Hard Kick versions have the same properties, when this is executed in the air, Rogue doesn't fly as far forward. In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, she 'stole' one of the characters special moves and uses it in her arsenal. There is also a move that can use the moves that she 'stole'. *'Use Stolen Power:' A move only from X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Rouge can now use one of their moves from other characters after the Power Drain and is permanent until the match ends or when Rogue is knocked out. Here are the various moves from other characters when stolen by Rogue: *#Ryu's Hadouken *#Ken's Shoryuken *#Chun-Li's Kikouken *#Charlie's Sonic Boom *#Cammy's Cannon Drill *#Dhalsim's Yoga Flame *#Zangief's Spinning Piledriver *#M. Bison's Psycho Shot *#Akuma's Zankuu Hadouken (mid air only) and Shun Goku Satsu (Hyper Combo) *#Cyclops' Optic Blast *#Wolverine's Berserker Barrage *#Gambit's Kinetic Card *#Storm's Whirlwind *#Sabretooth's Berserker Claw *#Juggernaut's Earthquake Punch *#Magneto's Hyper Gravitation Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Goodnight Sugar:' Rogue's only Hyper move (outside of a Variable Combination), but it's a good one. She does a series of punches, ending with a Power Drain kiss, which leaves you with stronger attacks for 14 seconds, instead of 12 when you land a normal Power Drain. This is easy to combo into, but cannot be done in the air. Power Drain Power Ups Rogue's Power Drain has 6 different power ups on other characters. The 6 different power ups are Defense Up, Speed Up, Power Up, Life Up, Super Armor and Hyper Armor. Although while Power Draining herself, nothing happens. *'Defense Up:' Increases Rogue's defense. Colossus, Doctor Doom, Iceman, Iron Man, Magneto, Omega Red, Silver Samurai, Spiral, War Machine, Guile, Jin, Roll, Ruby Heart, Sakura, Tron Bonne and Zangief will defense up Rogue upon draining their power. This also works from Captain America without his shield. *'Speed Up:' This increases Rogue's speed in movement and attacks. Gambit, Marrow, Psylocke, Spider-Man, Storm, Wolverine, Cammy, Chun-Li, Felicia, Hayato, Morrigan, SonSon and Strider Hiryu will speed up Rogue upon draining their power. This also works from Silver Samurai with his Thunder Sword and Spiral with her Speed Dance. *'Power Up:' This strengthens Rogue's attacks. Blackheart, Cable, Captain America, Cyclops, Sabretooth, Thanos, Venom, Akuma, Amingo, Captain Commando, Charlie, Ken, M. Bison, Mega Man and Ryu will power up Rogue upon draining their power. This also works from Juggernaut with the Cyttorak Power-Up, Dark Sakura, Silver Samurai with the Flame Sword, Spiral with her Power Dance and Shuma-Gorath in his Chaos Dimension effect. *'Life Up:' heals Rogue's assist healing damage. It won't do anything if Rogue doesn't have any. Shuma-Gorath, Anakaris, B.B. Hood, Dan, Dhalsim, Jill and Servbot will life up Rogue upon draining their power. This also works from Spiral with her Metamorphosis effect. *'Super Armor:' This gives Rogue super armor. Hulk, Juggernaut and Sentinel will give Rogue super armor when she drains their power. This also works from Jin with his Saotome Shine and Silver Samurai with his Ice Sword(performed twice). *'''Hyper Armor: '''This gives Rogue hyper armor(compared to Super Armor, Hyper Armor actually takes damage without stunning permanently). Colossus with his Super Armor,Rogue with her Hyper Armor taken from someone, Silver Samurai with his Ice Sword(performed 3 times) and Zangief with his Iron Body will give Rogue hyper armor when she drains their power. Artwork 712854-rogue.jpg|X-Men vs Street Fighter Xsf-rogue1vs.gif|Rogue Vs. Pose in XMvSF Xsf-rogue2vs.gif|Rogue Vs. Pose in XMvSF (Alternate Costume) Xsf-rogue1.gif|Rogue Win Pose in XMvSF Xsf-rogue2.gif|Rogue Win Pose in XMvSF (Alternate Costume) Xmenvsstreetfighter title.png|Rogue in the XMvSF Advertisement 120px-XMVSF SAT JP box.jpg|Rogue in the XMvSF Sega Saturn Cover (Japanese) Xmenxsfboardgame2.jpg|Rogue in the XMvSF Boardgame Rogueassist.png|Rogue as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom Rogue-mvc2-vs.jpg|Rogue's Vs. and Hyper Combo pose in MvC2 7a20ee79e82e1cbc2f0d2680789b2ec1.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Rogue Card Sprites Also See Rogue's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Rogue Category:Female Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:XMvSF Characters Category:MvC Assist Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:UMvC3 Heroes and Heralds Cards Category:Marvel Characters